Picking Wild Flowers
by ForevermoreNevermore
Summary: A day of picking flowers, more than the cover says.


_Here we go, my newly-obsessed Kingdom Hearts couple! I have to thank KimonoKisses for that. You write awesome stories!_

Okay… okaaaaaaay… I can do this. Just breath in, reach down, pick the flower and- eep! He's looking at me. I whipped my head around in the other direction just as my face was painted more than likely the color of blood. Stupid blotchy blush. Why can't I have a pretty cute blush like Kairi? No… instead it looks like an outbreak of acne. I chanced a look over at him and saw him tugging on a flower. Actually, it was a weed. So what if he didn't have any flower sense?

"Hey… Namine?" he finally succeeded in decapitating the weed and landing-hard- on his behind. "What's so important about these flowers, anyways?" I adjusted the small bouquet that was growing in my arms and sighed at him.

"I already told you, Riku. My room is so boring I wanted a little color!" He rubbed where he fell and hauled himself up. A scowl crossed his usually happy face.

"Why couldn't you just jack some from Pinky?" He asked, tugging a leaf off of one of his 'flowers'. I sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"Steal? From Marluxia's garden? Do you want to die?" His scowl turned into a grudging smile, and a chuckle managed to escape; though he tried to keep his laughs confined. I don't know why, though. His laugh was so… actually it was kind of rough.

"Nah, I'd prefer not to have my head cut off by a pink scythe," he joked. I sighed, no longer afraid to look him in the eye anymore. Those beautiful… glacier-green colored eyes that slashed through- aww crud. I took in a shaky breath and averted my eyes back down the wildflowers blooming at my feet. They swayed slightly in the breeze, tickling my legs. My mind automatically set up a mental picture of Riku. His metallic hair dancing with the wind… eyes sparkling like serene pools in the Antarctic… ever-so-slight muscles rippling under his shirt on a body like an hourglass. NO! Bad Namine! Bad girl! I dug my nails into my palms and reached down for another flower. It broke neatly at the stem and allowed me to sniff it. A sharp scent exploded in my mind, filling my senses with a tingling sensation. It reminded me of a certain someone's scent. I jerked it away from my nose and looked at it. A flower with petals exploding away from the stem like comets. Antennas spiked out the middle, completing the whole flower. It reminded me of Riku… the smell, the almost unnatural appearance… the sheer beauty of it…

'Boring' she says. 'Dead' she says. 'Excuses' I say. What's with the sudden obsession with flowers? And what's with the sudden obsession with the flowers that are a mile away? I looked sideways at the petite, angelic blonde picking flowers a couple feet away. She would wrap her long, graceful fingers around the stem of the (lucky) flower and gently pull it. It came off easily in her firm grasp. I let out a breath that had built itself up in my chest and gently tugged at the plant next to me. It hardly budged. I groaned and chanced a look at Namine. She must be hiding some muscles under all those layers… of delicate beauty.

I quickly looked over at a flower on my other side, away from the only girl that seemed to cause my face to turn red.

"Why are these flowers so hard to pull?" I managed to ask, but it came out in more of a gargle. A soft touch made me jump and turn my head sideways to see Namine standing next to me with her pale hand resting lightly on my shoulder.

"It's because you're either pulling the wrong ones… or just not tugging right!" she said softly. I felt my face begin to boil. Stupid embarrassment… curses! She smiled, her pale lips curving upward in a delicate crescent and kneeled down on the ground. I gently kneeled down next to her, wanting with every fiber of my being to stay next to her.

The next thing she did shocked me. She reached over and gently placed her hand on mine. It felt warm and comforting and I shivered at the touch. She carried my hand over to a particularly pretty flower and wrapped my fingers around it.

"You see? You're picking weeds and they're harder to pick. Also, the flowers you're picking you're trying to pull up at the root. You need to pluck them delicately on the stem," she explained, gently pushing my fingers together and plucking the flower. It came off easily in my grip. I smiled at her.

"Thanks! It seems so much easier when you do it!" I laughed, smelling the flower. It smelled like her. A small scent, but powerful in its own way. The flower itself was rather pale, but beautiful as it's petals hid their own beauty.

Dang Namine… you sure are being bold. I quickly pulled my hand off of his warm one and looked away to hide my blush.

"It's not when I do it… just the way I do it," I managed to mumble. He found his way around my shoulder and smile at me. Stupid pretty eyes.

"No… you seem to have a way that works fine for you," he said. The hair on my neck rose, so I jumped up.

"Well! I see some flowers over there that would love to be picked!" I gave a fake laugh and walked awkwardly over to a patch of weeds. I bent over and chanced a peek over my shoulder. Riku seemed to stumble up, a worried look on his face. What's he worried about? I'm the one who just made an idiot out of myself. He ambled over to me, so I stood, hoping to be able to meet him without embarrassing myself.

"S-sorry. Did I say something that- whoa!" his foot caught on something and he began to tip forward with his arms pinwheeling awkwardly in the air, looking somewhat like a twisted windmill. I walked forward a bit to catch him, and then realized something. With gravity being as rude as it was and Riku being heavier than I was, things didn't work out that way.

Riku landed against me, causing me to tip backwards. I stumbled back and then quickly lost my footing.

Oops… I hate gravity. Why did I have to be the one to trip? Why did I have to be the one to land on top of her? Why me? And yet… I love gravity at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to fall on you," I stuttered, but I didn't move. I'm not sure a crane could have made me move. I held my hands where they were, close to her head and stared down at her shocked, gorgeous blue eyes that were only a couple of measly inches away from him.

"Oh… it's okay, you're just a little heavy," she joked, giggling a little. I inhaled her scent and savored those chortling giggles. They were the best music I had ever heard. The flowers framed her head in a golden and green halo, giving her an ethereal look.

"Yeah, well, I'm not heavy, you're just light as a feather," I whispered. And then, for the first time I actually noticed it. Across her pale face darted a cute little red blush.

"Your blush is cute," I blurted, immediately wishing I hadn't. Although I regretted it, I got a pretty good response.

"R-really? I always thought it looked like acne," she said, shocked.

"Really cute acne," I laughed. She scowled, but the blush never left her face. She looked so beautiful whenever she got angry.

"You really think I look beautiful?" she whispered, a soft smile illuminating her face. It was my turn to blush this time. Holy crud… I can't believe I said that aloud. Or did I? Maybe she can read minds.

"Did I say that alou-aloud?" I managed to choke out. With the happy expression still on her face, she nodded. "Well, then. What's there to hide. Yes… you are beautiful. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire 16 years of life," I whispered softly. Her jaw dropped.

"Well, I think you're the nicest boy I've ever met," she whispered. Great… I'm nice. "Oh, I'm kidding. You're nice, but even more than that you're handsome," she giggled softly. I smiled warmly at her and locked eyes with her. I wasn't sure, but I felt something click, almost like a mutual agreement. So, on that note I bent down and gently kissed her. She kissed back and gently put her hands on my face. I gently put a hand in her almost white hair. So much for picking wildflowers.

"This is so much better than picking wildflowers!"


End file.
